The Warpriest
Summary The Warpriest is an Ascendant Hive and among the mightiest champions of Oryx, the Taken King, being Oryx's most trusted commander, engineer, and warrior. Long ago he met the forces of the Taishibethi empire in battle, and was victorius, painting the void with fire and salting the world with ash. He conquered 585 worlds, offering them up to the Virtuous Worms to sake their voracious hunger, and is completely dedicated to the principles of slaughter, victory, and Oryx. Far later, he would act as the second line of defense for anyone who managed to enter Oryx's inner sanctum and make their way past the annihilator totems. He would meet The Guardian in battle, barring their progress any deeper into the depths of the Dreadnaught. His presence came with an ultimatum: Challenge him, by the law of his ascendance. Match him in bloodshed, or in blood be drowned. Ultimately, The Guardian would go on to do just that, killing the Warpriest and destroying his Oversoul. He would meet his end attempting to defend Oryx, but his devotion and efforts to the Taken King would be meaningless in the end. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C, likely 4-B Name: Warpriest Origin: Destiny Gender: Male Age: Likely billions of years Classification: Ascendant Hive, Commander, Warrior, Engineer |-|Powers and Abilities=Sword Logic, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, 7, 9), Regeneration (likely Low-Godly, learned how to make an Oversoul from Crota), Law Manipulation (As a powerful Hive, holds considerable sway over the Sword Logic), Invulnerability, Aura, Absorption, Power Mimicry (Gains the powers of those he destroys), Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Can shoot projectiles of each respective element), Darkness Manipulation, Summoning, Homing Attack, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction (Capable of inflicting the debuff "Shadow Touched"), Statistics Amplification, Acausality (Type 4), Soul Manipulation (Capable of obliterating foes using his Oversoul), Explosion Manipulation, Reactive Power Level (Like all Hive, grow stronger when killing), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. The act of creating an Oversoul entails moving one's death away from themselves, resulting in them being unbound by death unless they are in the presence of their Oversoul. Not offensively usable) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Soul is not ordinarily in his body, resists all Guardian abilities), Death Manipulation (His death is not in his own body, instead being stored in his Oversoul), Pain Manipulation (Pain is not a negative concept to the Hive), with his aura Resistance to Existence Erasure, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Life-Absorption, Energy Projection, Power Nullification, Poison Manipulation, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Macro-Quantum), possibly others (With his Aura of Immortality, is completely immune to anything The Guardian has. The Guardian must achieve the Brand of the Initiate to even harm the Warpriest) Attack Potency: At least Moon level+ (Destroyed Tai empire ships capable of doing battle with Hive war moons), likely Solar System level (As a raid boss, Oryx's Lieutenant, and one of the strongest Ascendant Hive champions, is likely comparable to Crota who created a throne world that has a labyrinth with several stars. Comparable to Guardians who defeated material Oryx) Speed: At least FTL (Comparable to Guardians who can react to the Sleeper Simulant) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Moon Class+, possibly Solar System Class Durability: At least Moon level+, likely Solar System level Stamina: Extremely high (waged wars for tens of thousands of years at a time, personally conquered and sacrificed 585 worlds, should have a constant supply of power from hive due to his status as Ascendant) Range: Likely interplanetary Standard Equipment: Hive boomer Intelligence: Immense. One of Oryx's oldest and mightiest champions, and the individual who Oryx trusts the most when it comes to matters of command, engineering, and war. Has millions, if not billions of years experience, and has personally conquered and sacrificed 585 worlds. Alongside Oryx, was working on a way to free the Hive from the vice of the worm gods' hunger, and implied to have been approaching their goal. Weaknesses: Guardians under the effects of the Brand of the Initiate can harm him. However, this is his own power, and the encounter is generally set up more as a test of worth than a more regular fight. It is also entirely within his power to revoke this brand. Many of the immortalities and the regeneration can be bypassed by destroying his Oversoul. Feats: *Met the Taishibethi empire in battle, and came out with a decisive victory. *Conquered 585 worlds on his own. *Attempted to find a way to free Oryx from the hunger of the worms, though would ultimately die before this could come to pass. *Learned how to make an Oversoul, a concept devised by The Daughters of Oryx, just by watching Crota. *While he would ultimately fail, would provide a difficult fight for a party of 6 peak Guardians. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fist of Darkness:' The Warpriest punches the ground, creating a large shockwave capable of instantly killing Guardians. *'Summon Hive:' The Warpriest summons legions of Hive soldiers to overwhelm the Guardians. *'Summon Taken:' The Warpriest summons legions of Taken to overwhelm the Guardians. *'Searing Torrent:' The Warpriest summons flames to incinerate Guardians. *'Axion Dart:' The Warpriest fires off a flurry of void projectiles that aggressively seek out and track Guardians, detonating with an explosion of void once they reach their target. *'Retaliation Swarm:' The Warpriest fires off a set of three void projectiles that aggressively seek out and track Guardians. These projectiles are fired whenever the Warpriest takes a hit of any kind, even if no damage is inflicted. *'Darkness Bolt:' The Warpriest throws a large orb of darkness at the Guardians, blinding them and inflicting the Shadow Touched debuff, disabling double jump abilities and teleport, nullifying healing or regenerative effects, drastically slowing down Guardians, and applying a damage over time effect. *'Aura of Immortality:' The Warpriest is completely invulnerable to harm, be it physical or magical. This allows him to shrug off all the effects of anything Guardians can do under normal circumstances, as well as the Taken he summons and the power of his own Occulus. *'Aura of the Initiate:' Guardians can acquire this debuff by completing a sequence of glyphs in his arena. Under the effects of this Aura, the Warpriest is no longer completely invulnerable, but the holder must kill something every couple of seconds or they will die, with their initiate rejected. Attaining this debuff twice in one encounter with the Warpriest also results in death. *'Oculus:' The Warpriest draws upon the power of his Oculus, a construct adapted from Crota's Oversoul and the Taken Blight, annihilating everything around him while increasing his own statistics and copying abilities from those it kills. Note: The statistics for this profile assume that the Warpriest is in the Ascendant Realm. Gallery Occulus.png|The Occulus in action Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Nier (Granblue Fantasy) Nier's profile (Speed was equalized and both at 4-B) Category:Characters Category:Destiny Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Male Characters Category:Warriors Category:Engineers Category:Aliens Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Law Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Void Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Summoners Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Game Bosses Category:Sword Logic Users Category:Insectoids